Bouncedown
Bouncedown is a multi-player platform game released on February 27, 2008 with the release of FunOrb. How To Play Controls used in this game are the right arrow key and left arrow key. Players must use these keys to fall of on to moving platforms below. Players must play a delicate balancing act so they neither are impaled on spikes should they get to high or fall in the furnace at the bottom of the screen. There are several different types of platforms that do different actions. Players must be aware of the consequences of landing on one of them or they could lose quickly. As the game progresses the platforms move faster requiring quicker reactions. Points are awarded depending on how long you survive before falling. This game is relatively short. Platforms This section covers the type of platforms found in this game. Normal Platform This platform is the most common of all platforms it has no special effects. Bouncy Platform This platform ejects the player landing upon it back into the air and possibly into the spikes if high enough. It is generally advised to avoid this platform as the game gets faster if you can. If a player is in shrunken form they will bounce higher likewise in grown form they will bounce less high. Cloud Platform This platform fades after being landed upon. It is quite useful for lowering yourself below should you need it. If a player is in shrunken form the cloud platforms will not disappear. Moving Platform This platform will push a player off the platform after a short period of time. Pushing against the direction of movement will result in a slowed movement across the platform. Growth Platform This platform will change the character into grown form. In multi-player mode this allows you to crush other players. However you move slower. Shrinking Platform This platform will change the character into shrunken form. In multi-player mode this makes characters easy to crush however it also increases their movement speed. Spike Platform This platform only servers a use in multi-player it grants the players spikes which kill opponents who fall on it. Players must beware of Spike the Spike a spike creature in the middle that will kill the player instantly. Characters There are three playable characters in Bouncedown, all of whom are relatively shapeless blobs. Player 1 uses a plain-looking blue blob; player 2 uses a long-lashed, presumably female pink blob, and player 3 uses a green blob with three eyes. The blue blob is also the blob used in single-player mode. Multi-player This game is actually rated as single player on FunOrb as it has no online multiplayer. However, the game has the ability to let up to 3 players play all on the same keyboard. Each uses different keys on the keyboard: Player 1 *Right: Z *Left: X Player 2 *Right: Right Arrow Key *Left: Left Arrow Key Player 3 *Right: K *Left: L Achievements The following achievements are available from this game. * Splot - Awarded after gaining 1000 points in challenge mode. Awards 100 Orb points and 1 Orb coin. * Splat - Awarded after gaining 2500 points in challenge mode. Awards 200 Orb points and 2 Orb coins. * Splam - Awarded after gaining 4000 points in challenge mode. Awards 500 Orb points and 5 Orb coins. * Splocher - Awarded after hitting 5 bouncy platforms in a row in challenge mode. Awards 100 Orb points and 1 Orb coin. * Splout - Awarded after hitting 5 cloud platforms in a row in challenge mode. Awards 100 Orb points and 1 Orb coin. * Splassive Splat - Awarded after gaining 1000 points while enlarged (grown form) in challenge mode. Awards 200 Orb points and 2 Orb coins. * Spliny Splat - Awarded after gaining 1000 points while shrunk in challenge mode. Awards 200 Orb points and 2 Orb coins. * Splikey Splat - Awarded after gaining 1000 points while spiky in challenge mode. Awards 200 Orb points and 2 Orb coins. * Splega Splat - Awarded after achieving the Splassive, Spliny, and Splikey Splat awards. Awards 500 Orb points and 5 Orb coins. Category:Platform Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Original Games